Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs short-range wireless communication, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An MFP has been known as an information processing apparatus that performs printing on the basis of print data acquired from a mobile terminal. A user uses a mobile terminal to search for an MFP capable of performing printing processing (hereinafter, referred to as an “available MFP for printing”). For example, the mobile terminal performs search processing for an available MFP for printing from a plurality of communication apparatuses belonging to the same network as the mobile terminal belongs to, with a network service discovery protocol, such as multicast DNS (mDNS). When having found an available MFP for printing, the mobile terminal acquires the IP address of the available MFP for printing from the available MFP for printing, and transmits print data to the available MFP for printing while specifying the acquired IP address.
In a case where an available MFP for printing is connected to a subnet to which the mobile terminal is connected, the mobile terminal can find the available MFP for printing, in the search processing. Meanwhile, in a case where an available MFP for printing is connected to another subnet connected, through a gateway not supporting mDNS, to the subnet to which the mobile terminal is connected, the mobile terminal cannot find the available MFP for printing. In contrast to this, a technique of transmitting short-range wireless-communication information including the IP address of an MFP, from the MFP to a mobile terminal via short-range wireless communication, is proposed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2016-018283). The mobile terminal accesses the acquired IP address, so that the mobile terminal can transmit print data to the MFP in which mDNS does not function due to the specifications of a gateway.
In recent years, an MFP having a plurality of lines (hereinafter, referred to as a “multiple-line MFP”) has been developed, the multiple-line MFP being capable of using a plurality of different networks appropriately. For example, the multiple-line MFP uses a large-scale network including a plurality of subnets connected through a gateway, as a main line. The multiple-line MFP uses a small-scale network including only one subnet, with no gateway, as a sub-line. The multiple-line MFP has respective IP addresses assigned to the lines, the IP addresses of the lines being different from one another.
In a case where an IP address is transmitted to a mobile terminal in short-range wireless communication in the use of the multiple-line MFP, it is also necessary to set the IP address in short-range wireless-communication information, wherein only one IP address can be set in the short-range wireless-communication information. There is a possibility that mDNS does not function due to the specifications of the gateway in the main line, out of the main line and the sub-line, used for the large-scale network including the gateway, in the multiple-line MFP. From the viewpoint of provision of an appropriate IP address to a mobile terminal in which mDNS does not function, the multiple-line MFP preferably has the IP address of the main line, out of the main line and the sub-line, set in the short-range wireless-communication information.
However, because an IP address to be set in the short-range wireless-communication information is determined from all IP addresses assigned to the multiple-line MFP, the IP address of the main line is not always set in the short-range wireless-communication information, in the multiple-line MFP. That is, the conventional MFP cannot provide an appropriate IP address to a mobile terminal in which mDNS does not function.